


SND- story notes

by KryMeARiva



Series: Saiyans Never Die [1]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: I'm Bad At Tagging, Notes, Side Story, i'm making this so i dont have the notes as chapter 1, read the other story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:14:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23356033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KryMeARiva/pseuds/KryMeARiva
Summary: A list of characters and key terms to know for my other story. I imagine that this won't make much sense without the other part of the series, so go read it!
Series: Saiyans Never Die [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679209





	SND- story notes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A list of characters and key terms to know for my other story. I imagine that this won't make much sense without the other part of the series, so go read it!

The Main Cast(in alphabetical order):

Saiyan Squad:  
A group of soldiers who were loyal to Vegeta III before The Fall. Most now only stay out of guilt. All of them are tired, but some are better at hiding it then others.

Bardock- A once respected soldier, something happened that caused Bardock to lose his mind. He is most coherent when intoxicated. All that anyone can understand from his ravings is "revenge". Against whom, he will not say. Unknown how he survived The Fall. Uses two modified Glock 17's.  
  
Beets- A friend of Paragus's, he was once a mechanic before joining The Squad. Survived The Fall by hiding in the empty trunk of a truck he had been working on. Uses a modified H&K VP9.  
  
Borgos- A large man who knew Bardock before he went insane. Was once a bodybuilder in his spare time. Survived The Fall alongside his closest friends by escaping under cover of darkness. Uses a modified Beretta 89.  
Broly- The son of Paragus, the largest saiyan in history, and just maybe the quietest. Never has much to say, but when he does you will know. Unexplainably doesn't Ape Out during full moons. Survived The Fall by fighting through the forces that came to his house. Uses a modified Desert Eagle.  
  
Fasha- The only female saiyan on The Squad, and a member of Bardock's team before The Fall. Dislikes poor representation, and dislikes Shallot. Survived The Fall alongside her closest friends by escaping under cover of darkness. Uses a modified FN FNX  
  
Kakarot- The youngest son of Bardock, and the only one who kind of understands his crazy talk. Survived The Fall by hiding in a forest with his mother. Uses a modified M1911.  
  
Leek- A older soldier who says he knew Bardock before he went crazy, he was a thief before joining The Squad. Unknown how he survived The Fall. Uses a modified P1-95.  
  
Nappa- An old soldier who served alongside Vegeta III. Says he's "ready to retire", but everyone knows retirement is a myth for soldiers like them. Survived The Fall while protecting the only child of best friend, and a kid he picked up during the chaos. Uses a modified GI Model No. 1.  
  
Paragus- An intelligence officer from a bygone age, Paragus claims he only joined to keep an eye on Broly. He claims to be nearly 80, but nobody would believe him until his massive bead turned grey to prove it. Survived The Fall due to Broly's protection. Uses a modified Colt SAA.  
  
Raditz- The eldest son of Bardock, he is known for his rash decision making and his eagerness to prove himself. Survived The Fall because he was picked up by Nappa during the chaos. Uses a modified Glock 17.  
  
Shallot- Seemingly forgetful, he is the newest recruit of The SS. Seemingly eager to please others, but is terrified of Fasha. Unknown how he survived The Fall, but then survived in the wilderness for nearly 20 years before Broly found him. He now thinks he owes Broly a debt. Uses a modified CZ vz. 100.  
  
Shugesh- Although he looks chubby, he is surprisingly agile, and a member of Bardock's team before The Fall. Survived The Fall alongside his closest friends by escaping under cover of darkness. Uses a modified Browning Hi-Power.  
  
Tarble- Vegeta's younger brother, he is the most passive of The Squad. Has a known dislike of conflict, and yet he still fights. Survived The Fall due to his mother's sacrifice. Uses a modified KT PMR-30.  
  
Tora- At one time, was considered Bardock's best friend. Likes to joke around frequently. Survived The Fall alongside his closest friends by escaping under cover of darkness. Uses a modified  
  
Turles- Always ready to fight, and really wants to prove his "superiority" to everyone else. Really pompous. Claims he survived The Fall by defeating Frieza in a fist fight, but is likely bullshit. Uses a modified H&K45C.  
  
Vegeta IV- The fourth leader of the SS, and it's youngest commander ever. Known to be rude, brash, and prideful. Has issues with earning respect, but knows how to work under pressure/fire. Survived The Fall due to Nappa's protection, for which he is grateful(but will never admit it). Uses a modified Jericho 941.

Warriors:  
A group of all humans who banded together in order to protect their home, but quickly became known as the "group of people who refuse to move". Frieza has marked them Priority number 1 target.

Bulma Briefs- A sassy genius who seems to attract trouble wherever she goes. Helped found The Warriors, but didn't expect it to take off like it did. Discovered the 2nd dragonball(on complete accident).  
  
Chi-Chi- A kind-hearted woman who only joined The Warriors because her father begged her to. Known to hold her own in a fight.  
Chiaotzu- A small man who escaped slavery alongside Tien. Feels as though he owes a great debt to him. Joined The Warriors because Tien did.  
Krillin- A bald monk from the east, Krillin has much in common with Roshi. He denies this, but is a horrible liar. Joined The Warriors to explore the world.  
  
Launch- A woman with two personalities, she can be difficult to deal with. She helped found The Warriors, and is the group's "mom".  
  
Mark "Hercule" Satan- A man who once ran a dojo, he is excellent at avoiding difficult situations(read: running away). joined The Warriors for unknown reasons.  
  
Oolong- A piggish man who attended Roshi's school. Was pressured into joining The Warriors by his pal, Puar.  
  
Puar- A smaller person who attended Roshi's school. Joined The Warriors due to un-ending admiration for Yamcha's "coolness".  
  
Roshi- An old man who used to be a teacher, he was fired for...Roshi things...yeah...He joined The Warriors to redeem his own soul(Or so he claims).  
  
Tien Shinhan- A runaway ex-slave who joined The Warriors to escape the men who hunted him.  
  
Yajirobe- A samurai who dedicated his sword to The Warriors in order to escape the "torment" at home.  
  
Yamcha- An ex-gunrunner who gave up his old life for fear of the Frieza Force. Joined The Warriors to protect the innocence he himself lost so long ago.

Frieza Force:  
The band of soldiers who rule over Planet Sadala with an iron will. Whatever Frieza says goes. And whatever Frieza wants, he gets.  
Abo- An elite soldier, and the twin brother of Kado.  
  
Appule- A soldier who shows supreme loyalty to Frieza.  
  
Banan- A soldier who shows supreme loyalty to Frieza.  
  
Burter- A member of the Elite force, he is one of Frieza's most trusted "problem solvers". Known for his height and reaction time.  
  
Cheelai- A newer recruit who is extremely mischievous.  
  
Cui- A soldier who shows supreme loyalty to Frieza.  
  
Daigen- An elite soldier who shows supreme loyalty to Frieza.  
  
Dodoria- Frieza's left hand man, he is one of the most trusted soldiers around. Gained notoriety for spearheading the saiyan genocide.  
  
Frieza- The 8th leader of the Cold Clan, and the most successful warlord Planet Sadala has ever seen.  
  
Ginyu- The leader of the Elite force, he is Frieza's most trusted "problem solver". Known for his unique routines and odd tastes.  
  
Goose- A soldier who shows supreme loyalty to Frieza.  
  
Guldo- A member of the Elite force, he is one of Frieza's most trusted "problem solvers". Known for his stature and bad breath.  
  
Gupure- A soldier who shows supreme loyalty to Frieza.  
Jeice- A member of the Elite force, he is one of Frieza's most trusted "problem solvers". Known for his loud voice and unique accent.  
  
Kado- An elite soldier, and the twin brother of Abo.  
  
Krumbo- A soldier who shows supreme loyalty to Frieza.  
  
Lemo- An older mechanic who was loyal to Frieza's father, Cold.  
  
Malaka- A medic who shows supreme loyalty to Frieza.  
  
Ogers- A soldier who shows supreme loyalty to Frieza.  
  
Raspberry- A soldier who shows supreme loyalty to Frieza.  
  
Recoome- A member of the Elite force, he is one of Frieza's most trusted "problem solvers". Known for being extravagant.  
  
Ronme- A soldier who shows supreme loyalty to Frieza.  
  
Strock- A soldier who shows supreme loyalty to Frieza.  
  
Strong- A captain who shows supreme loyalty to Frieza.  
  
Sui- A soldier who shows supreme loyalty to Frieza.  
  
Zarbon- Frieza's right hand man, he is the most trusted of all soldiers. Gained notoriety for spearheading the namekian genocide.

Teams:  
The Squad will commonly split up into teams of four when in combat situations.  
SL- squad leader.  
  
Royal- comprised of Vegeta(SL), Tarble, Nappa, and Raditz, this squad normally provides covering fire/defense.  
  
Blood- comprised of Bardock(SL), Fasha, Tora, and Shugesh, this squad normally focuses on quick elimination all enemies.  
  
Bruise- comprised of Kakarot(SL), Broly, Borgos, Turles, and Broly, this squad focuses on close quarters eliminations.  
  
Bone- comprised of Paragus(SL), Beets, Leek, and Shallot, this squad is tasked with sneaking behind enemy lines for support/ sneak attacks.

Key Terms:  
The Fall- the term used by saiyans to refer to the day in year 737, when Frieza gave the order to hunt down all saiyans after the failed rebellion spearheaded by the Mysterious Saiyan.  
  
The Mysterious Saiyan- the lieutenant who stole millions of zeni's worth of guns and drugs from Frieza. They used the money to spearhead a rebellion, but it failed. Frieza executed everyone who knew the name of the traitor, so little is known of them.  
  
SS- the most common abbreviation of Saiyan Squad.  
  
Ape Out- the term used when a saiyan wakes during a full moon. Their senses are heightened extensively, but they lose significant brain power for as long as the moon is out.  
  
Dragonballs- a set of 7 orange orbs that are rumored to hold mysterious power.

Races:  
Arcosions- Known for their unique bodies, they are generally prideful and egotistical.  
  
Humans- The standard, the original, the most well known. Thought to be the most "even" of all races.  
  
Namekians- A green race of mostly pilgrims, they crossed Frieza by trespassing one too many times. They are thought to be completely extinct.  
  
Saiyans- A distant relative of humans, the saiyans prided themselves on being bred for war. Frieza eliminated many after a bad contract, leading to "The Fall".

Places:  
Cold City- The city ruled by the now retired "King" Cold, it is known for its harsh winters.  
  
Dodoria Town- The town run by Dodoria, there is a noticeably seperation of classes present in the town. Known for its brutal and extreme law enforcement.  
  
Frieza City- Frieza's seat of power, and the most advanced place on Planet Sadala. Known for the bright lights.  
  
Ginger Town- A town of humans, and the home of The Warriors. One of the largest cities on Planet Sadala.  
  
Ginyu Village- The town run by "Captain" Ginyu. it is known for being the healthiest village on the planet. Mandated workout times may or may not contribute.  
  
Gizzard Wastes- A wasteland to the south, nobody ever comes here willingly. Became the home of many an outcast.  
  
Guru- Rumored to have been home to the namekians, it has become a bustling tourist trap since the genocide.  
  
Meat Ruins- Once the birthplace of the saiyans, it was completely decimated during The Fall, and no longer considered hospitable.  
  
Orange Sea- A massive sea that takes up roughly 40% of Planet Sadala's surface, it is the largest body of water on the planet.  
  
Pilaf Mountains- A gigantic mountain range, said to be home to countless bandits.  
  
Planet Sadala- The planet our story takes place on. Roughly the size of our(real life) sun, it's extreme size lead to an extreme mass, resulting in a heavier gravity.  
  
Shenron Lake- A massive lake near West City, it has been called the most beautiful lake on the planet. May be the only lake on the planet.  
  
Snakeway- The only known route to navigate the Pilaf mountains, it is a rumored path that leads straight through.  
  
South City- Close to the Orange Sea, they partake mainly in fishing and surfing. Beautiful beaches.   
  
Turtle Prison- A horrific prison that is allegedly owned by Frieza. Nobody has ever seen it.  
  
West City- The largest human settlement of Planet Sadala, it is a hub of trade.  
  
Yardrat- An odd town to the east, not much is known of them. They claim to support Frieza, and that's enough for most folk.  
  
Zarbonville- The town run by Zarbon, it is the "fashion capital of Planet Sadala". A truly glamorous town.


End file.
